Harry Potter and the Springs of Sorrow
by Ryan Slicer
Summary: Harry Potter was living his normal life. Well as normal as it can get, but something's about to 'change' (HH)


Harry Potter and the Springs of Sorrow  
  
Harry Potter/Ranma 1/2 Merger  
  
PG - PG13  
  
Ryan Slicer  
  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter is created and owned by J.K. Rowling; Ranma 1/2 is created and owned by Rumiko Takahashi.  
  
AN: This isn't going to be the normal HP/Ranma crossover. It's a merger where the ideas of Ranma 1/2 will come about. There will be Guest appearances by only a few of the cast members of Ranma 1/2 but that's it. I won't tell ya any more.  
  
Prelude - Curse of the Pool  
  
Harry Potter sat in his Gryffindor room in the tower, looking down at the body which was now possessed. Pale hands, that were not tan, faced emerald eyes before covering said eyes with a few tears falling from the beautifully, handsome face. Harry Potter, now at age 16, was no longer a boy; nor a man. Harry Potter possessed the body of a woman. A buxom petite woman with dark red hair.  
  
Hermione and Ron were away from the room. Harry having locked the door and not wanting anyone to come in on him. Well now his Uncle Vernon would defiantly lock him back in that cupboard. Especially when he was not male, and changes gender just with a splash of water. Harry sat on his bed and wept at the injustice of it all.  
  
Hermione sat in the Gryffindor Common Room as she looked up at the boy's dormitory where she knew Harry was at this moment. Ron had left to see if he could get some food from the kitchens and the rest of Gryffindor were in Hogsmeade enjoying the weekend. But of course Hermione wouldn't leave her friend in the predicament that he was in now and yet he wouldn't let her near him... or her right now. She sighed and set her book down, moving up to the dormitory. She knocked slightly on the door that Harry was in, "Harry? Harry its Hermione."  
  
Harry looked up at the door and bit her lip, another knock as Hermione's voice came back to his ears, "Harry, I know you're there. Please let me talk to you."  
  
"I don't want to talk about it." Harry's voice stopped at its high pitch. He bit his lip once more and buried his head back into his arms.  
  
"I know you don't want to, but it'll make you feel better if you did."  
  
"But..."  
  
"No buts Harry. Now are you going to let me in, or do I have to let myself in?"  
  
Harry almost gave a soft chuckle at Hermione's comment before she got up and walked to the door, drying her eyes before she opened the door. What Hermione saw was a young red-headed woman wearing Dudley's old shirt covering all of her body down to her knees. Shorts were covered by the shirt and red hair covered the scar that defined her as the Boy-Who-Lived, who now would be called the Girl-Who-Lived. Hermione almost giggled but bit her own lip to keep from letting it out. Harry softly glared at her best friend as she walked back to her bed. Hermione followed and sat next to her as she thought of what to say, "So. Are you going to tell me how it happened?"  
  
Harry gave her a look that told her she might have wanted to wait on it, but she sighed and nodded, "Sure Hermione."  
  
~Flashback~  
  
Harry sat in the potions classroom lab while Snape overlooked Harry's detention. An owl flew into the room with a parcel, landing on Snape's desk before it hooted softly to the Potions teacher. Of course the Potions teacher glared at the owl before giving it a treat, something that was overlooked by Harry and proceeded to open the parcel. Inside was a large bottle of clean, pure water.  
  
"Potter. You are to finish your lab and then assist me in identifying the contents within this bottle." Snape snarled out at him. Harry almost made a retort but knew that if he was going to get out of detention quicker he might as well help the teacher. Snape knew what was inside; he just wanted to make sure it was the correct liquid. Of course he would have a test subject ready for it, and it wasn't Harry. Once Harry finished he went over and looked at the bottle that carried what looked to him like ordinary water.  
  
"Professor... Doesn't that look like water?"  
  
Snape regarded Harry before answering, "Of course, how could I have guessed that it would be just water..." His eyes snapped to the bottle, "Ten points from Gryffindor, because of your idiotic answer." Harry balked before biting his lip to keep from yelling out at the teacher.  
  
"Well then... What is it?"  
  
"That, Potter, is what we're going to find out."  
  
Harry just looked at the water before Snape picked it up. Of course if fate was in control, the bottle would be safely stored in Snape's office and no one would even touch it, but this 'water' wasn't your normal water. It was cursed. And with all cursed objects they seem to have a fate all their own. This is what happened to this cursed water, it slipped out of Snape's hands as he was moving and spilled all of its contents onto Harry. As Harry felt the change with in him, Snape looked and saw that the black-haired boy was now a red-haired girl. "Well it looks like we found out what was in that bottle." Snape almost smirked but decided not to let this get out of control.  
  
"Looks like Ku Lon sent Nyanneechuan. What a pleasant surprise."  
  
'Nyannechuan!' Harry thought as she looked down at her body and almost wanted to see if it was true. While she felt the change and couldn't feel anything between her legs and added weight to her chest, she nearly fainted but managed to keep herself up long enough to look at Snape before speaking, "C...can I leave now, Professor?"  
  
Snape nodded, letting this be the rest of Harry's detention. Harry then slowly turned around and headed up to the tower, thankful that no one was around until Hermione decided to come down into the common room.  
  
~end of Flashback~  
  
"Nyanneechuan? Did Professor Snape tell you what that was?" Hermione spoke softly as she had Harry turn so she could see if the color was the actual color of her hair and not dyed.  
  
"I... left before I could ask." Harry actually blushed as she was being checked out by Hermione.  
  
"Well it seems that you are a girl, Harry." Hermione turned Harry around and looked her over with a light tint of a blush as well, "But we might as well go up to Madam Pomfrey and see if there is a cure for this." She gently took Harry's hand to lead her out of Gryffindor tower and towards the hospital wing.  
  
Harry-onna allowed Hermione to take her where she thought was best, and then she'd probably go research what this Nyanneechuan was all about. As they exited the boy's dormitory and walked thought the common room, Ron entered the room through the portrait. Turning the corner as he saw Hermione and Harry-onna step off the last step. He blinked and blushed as he saw that Harry-onna looked like she wasn't wearing anything other than the shirt.  
  
"Blimey. Are you sure you're dressed properly?" He blurted out, looking over Harry-onna's body like he did with several 6th year girls that came down ready for Hogsmeade. Harry-onna blushed deeply herself before Hermione started yelling at Ron.  
  
"Ron will you grow up! This is Harry you're talking about."  
  
"Harry?!?" Ron sputtered as he looked back at his friend, "She can't be Harry!"  
  
"And why can't I?" Harry-onna spoke softly, lifting the wild mane of red hair out of her face showing, in fact, that she was Harry Potter. Ron choked on his saliva as he sat down on one of the chairs in the common room.  
  
"Harry?" He questioned as if trying to make sure that she was the real thing, "How did this happen?"  
  
Hermione just shook her head before she took Harry-onna's wrist and started back thought the portrait hole. "We'll be back, Ron, I'm going to take Harry to Madam Pompfrey to see what can be done." And with that they left the Gryffindor common room to continue their way to the hospital wing.  
  
As they entered the hospital wing, Madam Pompfrey came out of her office and looked at the two, "Well now Miss Granger, What seems to be the problem?" She looked at Harry-onna with her brow raised in a questioning manner, "And who might you be, I know every student who comes in here at Hogwarts."  
  
"It's Harry, Madam Pompfrey." Hermione spoke as she looked at Harry-onna herself.  
  
"Well now what has that boy done this time. Seems he can never leave this wing without something else happening to him." She looked back at Hermione with that still questioning look.  
  
"No, Madam Pompfrey, I am Harry." Harry-onna spoke, again her voice was a little high pitched to be that of Harry, yet before Pompfrey could say anything, Harry-onna pulled up her bangs and showed her the scar.  
  
"Well now I've seen everything now, A polyjuice potion gone wrong? We'll fix that in a jiffy." As Pompfrey started to walk back to her office of medical and magical supplies, she was halted by the voice of the headmaster.  
  
"That will be quire all right, Pompfrey. I'll actually fix this myself." Albus Dumbledore stood behind the two students and gave them both a soft smile with his gentle eyes twinkling at Harry-onna. A flick of his wrist and a kettle appeared on the table, whistling that it was warm enough. Gently he picked it up and poured the hot contents over the buxom red-head, changing Harry back to his original form. Hermione and Madam Pompfrey gasped softly as they looked at Harry's original form, "There now... Seems like Severus got his package from Ku Lon of Jusenkyo water." Pompfrey nodded to herself as she heard the Headmaster's explanation, leaving the three to talk as she went to get Professor McGonagall  
  
"Jusenkyo?" Hermione looked back at Harry before she looked at the Headmaster once more, "I don't believe I've heard of a place, Muggle or Wizarding."  
  
"That's because Jusenkyo is in China. And has its own tragic tale." Dumbledore nodded to himself as he walked the two towards one of the beds, "Young Mr. Potter here got drenched in Nyanneechuan if I remember the spring correctly"  
  
"Spring?!?" Harry and Hermione looked at each other before listening to Dumbledore for more information.  
  
"Yes... Legendary Cursed Springs, Jusenkyo. Also known as the Springs of Sorrow, as the guides there have spoken of it. There are over a thousand springs each with its own tragic tale." He paused to let the information sink into their minds before continuing, "Nyanneechuan, as you both can guess, is the Spring of Drowned Girl. Very tragic tale of a young girl who fell into the spring, 1500 years ago. Any who falls in the spring, or gets splashed with the water turns into a young girl." He looked to Harry, "Seems like Severus got his share of the spring, but didn't take the precautions of its actual curse."  
  
"Sir... If I could interrupt." Hermione spoke softly after raising her hand.  
  
"Yes, dear. Go on."  
  
"What do you mean the actual curse? I thought that the curse was that Harry now turns into this drowned girl?"  
  
"Quire contrary to that, Miss Granger. That is just the side effect of the curse. A lot of people think that when they actually see it performed. But those springs are actually cursed as a kind of water magnet."  
  
"What do you mean, Headmaster?" Harry spoke as he also looked very confused as the other occupants of the room. By now Professor McGonagall had stepped in looking at Harry and Hermione.  
  
"Yes Albus. What do you mean?" McGonagall looked at Dumbledore before he continued.  
  
"Mr. Potter now has a curse." McGonagall gasped before he explained to her shortly that it wasn't like those other curses, "Now he is a water magnet."  
  
"Isn't there someway we can remove It.?"  
  
"There isn't a known way to remove a Jusenkyo curse."  
  
Harry's mind stopped processing the rest of the words that came out of Dumbledore's mouth. Once that was said, he might as well have stayed a girl for the entire time. Hermione noticed Harry's eyes glazing over with thoughts similar to her own. Her hand reached out to his arm and squeezed softly to reassure him.  
  
"Jusenkyo. Which one does he have?" McGonagall looked at Harry; Madam Pompfrey was coming out with a glass of water for Harry to see if he needed something. As if they all could feel the air around Harry shudder before Pompfrey got to them, she fumbled with the glass as Crookshanks, who had managed to follow Harry and Hermione to the hospital wing, screeched loudly with his tail being stepped on, all of a sudden the water flew at the group and splashed all over Harry, returning her to the cursed form that she now possesses. Of course, she was the only one that was wet, the other remained perfectly dry.  
  
"Well... that answers my question." McGonagall lightly frowned at Harry- onna, "We'll have to do something because Harry might become a girl at the most inopportune times."  
  
Harry-onna sulked as she was lead back to Gryffindor Tower by Hermione. Knowing that there was nothing to be done, she thought that maybe she could sleep it off for the night and try to tackle it tomorrow. Dumbledore and McGonagall would figure something out for them to make sure nothing else would happen to her.  
  
AN: The prelude is finished. If any of you have any ideas on how this will go, will it go though the 6th year? Or will something happen to Harry-onna that will change the lives of those around her? R&R, Any ides given may end up in the story.  
  
Ryan Slicer 


End file.
